Lost in Space
by Shadic999
Summary: Aqua is trapped in an unfavorable situation and Stitch only makes it worse.  Extreme lemon.


Okay everyone Shadic999 here and I want to say that there are absolutely no obscure matchups. At all. So I've decided that it is time to change that. So yeah. Here goes everything! Oh yeah and this is also going to be a fairly unorthodox lemon so if you find that offensive then read, expand your horizons. Or don't, I mean it IS entirely up to you jist know that this story is life changing (for better or worse…)

Lost in Space

Aqua awoke to a start. She was chained to the wall, upside down, hanging from the cieling, it was cold, AND to top it all off, she didn't have any clothes on. Strange huh? That's what Aqua was thinking with far more four letter words flying around in her head. Her hands were bound behind her with some kind of metal hat felt like it was forced into place.

When Aqua summoned Rainfell, she discovered she couldn't break free because there was no lock. It really was a metal bar that was forced around her wrists.

Aqua almost thiughr that she heard some kind of scratching sound, but when she looked around there seemed to be nothing around to have made the sound. That's when she felt IT. A claw on her leg and a small blue creature climbed down her dangling body. Stitch looked at her suspened body. Then his tongue shot out and went straight to her ear.

She could only watch as the long, wet, and slimy tongue felt around her ear before plunging into it. Aqua screamed as she felt his tongue go into her ear, and felt it stop once it had gone in nearly an inch, thankfully stopped by her eardrum. Stitch quickly retracted his tongue and "Yucked" at the taste. Aqua sighed, but that turned out to be a mistake because at that moment, Stitch's mouth opened again and his tongue shot out and grabbed hers in her mouth, wrangling it. Aqua fought as best she could, but Stitch's tongue won out in the end, exhausting the keyblade weider's.

This time when Stitch took out his tongue, he made a sound almost like that of a purr. He flipped over and now Aqua was staring right between his legs. There was a strange slit there that she couldn't figure out was for. Then it happened. A huge seven inch cock sprang out in front of Aqua's face, and if it weren't for Aqua's quick ref;exes, it would have definitely gone in her mouth.

Stitch looked down with disappointment as his dic stood there, not in her mouth. He reached his hand down and forced her mouth open without much effort, and shoved his length into her mouth. She was gagged at first by the sudden four inches of blue, pulsating dick that was in her mouth. Stitch then began fucking her face violently, slamming his hips against her face, each time some of his length would go down her throaght, only to vanish and reappear in less than a second. He ravished her and then made one final thrust into her and rleased, shooting his cum down (or up) her throat, forcing her to swallow all of it.

`He pulled out of her and fired again covering her face in the blue liquid. Aqua coughed and sputtered, while Stitch just hung there, enjoying the moment. Then he climbed up her and saw her gleaming pussy. He took one look at it before swabbing her with his tongue. Instead of saying anything he lapped at her, drinking in her honey. He laughed at how sweet she was and radied himself over her.

Aqua was reasonably horrified. Not only had the monster just had its way with her face, but she awas a virgin, saving herself for Ven, but now here she was about to be raped by a little blue mon_ "Oh Shit!" she screamed as her shoved into her, straight through her virgin barrier, spilling her blood so that it came out of her opening and trickled up her stomach and breasts.

He fucked her mercilessly, slamming in and out of her body at an unimaginable and as little as she was willing to admit, she was enjoying this, the absolute domination Stitch showed. In what seemed like an eternity, Stitch came inside her, enough so that she watched her stomach swelled as she was pumped full of his semen. The excess cum dripped down and landed on the underside of her breasts.

Stitch moaned and climbed back up to the ceiling and then scurried off, leaving the now raped and messy Aqua still hanging upside down while she waited for a rescurer.


End file.
